Shambler
Shambler – jedna z największych legend polskiego wrestlingu. Swą karierę rozpoczął jeszcze w 1999 roku na ringach Polish Championship Wrestling. W latach 2008-2009 z powodzeniem występował w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Historia Shambler to jeden z najbardziej niespodziewanych powrotów w historii polskiej sceny wrestlingowej. Na zawodowym ringu debiutował już jesienią 1999 r. w PCW, kiedy w bardzo krótkim czasie z absolutnego nowicjusza stał się jedną z wiodących postaci tej federacji. Od samego początku całkowicie bezkompromisowy, rzucił wyzwanie każdemu wrestlerowi w federacji, a na odpowiedzi nie trzeba było długo czekać. Z powodu swojej niewyparzonej gęby i braku szacunku dla jakichkolwiek autorytetów, wliczając w to także zarząd federacji, szybko zyskał sobie wielu wrogów. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w drodze po pierwszy wielki sukces, jakim było zwycięstwo w turnieju o wakujący pas TV Title na początku grudnia. Nie osiadł jednak na laurach, rzucając wyzwanie Tony’emu Rockowi, właścicielowi całej federacji i ówczesnemu mistrzowi PCW. Do ich walki o pas mistrza wagi ciężkiej doszło na początku stycznia 2000. Był to wyrównany pojedynek, w którym w pewnym momencie Shambler osiągnął przewagę i gdy już już…wydawało się, że zdobędzie najważniejszy pas, na ringu pojawiła się Midnight Blue. Wykorzystała fakt, że sędzia został przypadkiem ogłuszony i posłała Shamblerowi Last Kiss, po którym T-Rock dokończył dzieła. Niezrażony porażką Shambler zaczął feud z Midnight Blue i jej dwiema siostrami, sprowadzając do federacji swoich dwóch dawnych znajomych Maxxa Damage i ???. Kolejnym ważnym wydarzeniem w biografii Shamblera było połączenie sił z największym ekstremistą tamtego PCW, czyli Hardcore RAMem aka Ramzes. Razem utworzyli stajnię Fraction of Destruction, która zdobyła pasy tag team. W swojej karierze Shambler zdobył także tytuł mistrza Hardcore, a w lipcu 2000 spełniło się jego marzenie o tytule mistrza Polski – stało się to jednak w kryzysowym momencie działalności PCW, gdy wokoło nie było wielu poważnych konkurentów, pas nie miał więc takiego prestiżu. Shambler stracił go zresztą kilka tygodni później, przegrywając tytuł na rzecz Trasha w 3-way Dance Matchu, w którym uczestniczył też Felix Castro. W trakcie tego pojedynku Shambler odniósł groźną kontuzję kolana, która przedwcześnie zakończyła jego błyskotliwie rozwijającą się karierę. Kilka miesięcy później powrócił jeszcze raz do PCW, zdobywając tytuł mistrza Internetu po słynnym pojedynku z Felixem Castro. Dla przypomnienia, był to pierwszy w historii „Condom On A Pole Match”, w którym celem było wrzucenie przeciwnika do gigantycznej prezerwatywy umieszczonej nad ringiem. Kontuzja okazała się jednak zbyt poważna i ostatecznie Shambler zdecydował się na zakończenie kariery. Odszedł po cichu, bez fanfar, nigdy nie zależało mu przesadnie na poklasku ze strony publiczności, a i jego stosunki z nowym już zarządem cały czas nie były najlepsze. Przez te kilka lat Sham generalnie trzymał się z dala od biznesu, swoje związki z nim ograniczając głównie do oglądania go przed TV. Co prawda, po wyleczeniu kontuzji próbował swoich sił na scenie niezależnej, ale czuł się wypalony i postanowił zawiesić wrestlerskie buty na kołku. Poszedł na studia prawnicze, ukończył je, rozpoczął przewód doktorski i pracę w wielkiej korporacji. Ale nowe zajęcie nie przynosiło mu satysfakcji – wieczorami odpalał archiwalne taśmy ze swoimi walkami i wspominał. Coraz częściej myślał o powrocie do wrestlingu, miał zresztą ku temu solidne podstawy, bo choć ostatnią walkę stoczył 8 lat temu, dość regularnie trenował i nie wypadł do końca z formy. Dwa lata temu w kręgach insiderskich dość głośno było o tym, że Shambler zasili Attitude Wrestling Federation. Niestety, do podpisania kontraktu nigdy nie doszło, a powodem tego była niestabilna sytuacja federacji i niezgodności co do finansowej strony umowy. Teraz nic już go jednak nie powstrzyma – Shambler wraca na ring mocniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, a przy tym bogatszy o doświadczenia z ringu. Cel – przy tak silnej konkurencji zdobyć tytuł mistrza świata EWF, a przy tym przypomnieć o sobie fanom i nauczyć szacunku wrestlerów, którym potrzebna jest lekcja pokory. Opis Krótko ostrzyżony, z kilkucentymetrową bródką, parodniowym zarostem i wyraźnymi bokobrodami. Ubrany w czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, niebieskie jeansowe spodenki a’la bojówki i długie czarne buty. Po latach trochę się uspokoił, nie lży już wszystkich na prawo i lewo, niepokorny charakter jednak pozostał, w związku z czym ma wyraźny problem z akceptowaniem autorytetów. Publiczność za nim raczej nie przepada, choć jego czarne, złośliwe i mocno ironiczne poczucie humoru sprawia, że czasem na krótkie momenty potrafi ją przechwycić na swoją stronę. Shambler to realista, twardo stąpający po ziemi, bywa szczery do bólu. Szczególnie irytuje go zakłamanie, dziwne pozy i odpierdalanie szopek, przez co jest zapamiętałym wrogiem emo, pseudo-intelektualistów, poetów-amatorów, książąt z dynastii Ying-Yang i jakichkolwiek innych postaci, które zwyczajnie go wkurwiają. Choć jest dość rozpoznawalny we „wrestlingowym” światku w praktyce musi zaczynać wszystko od zera. Publika, która nigdy nie była jego sprzymierzeńcem, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób jednak szanowała, zmieniła się i dla większości Shambler nie jest dziś rozpoznawalną postacią. To samo z umiejętnościami, które zgodnie z zasadą, że „wrestling jest jak jazda na rowerze – tego nigdy się nie zapomina” musi intensywnie „odświeżyć”. Aby transformacja w postrach całego rosteru EWF przebiegała sprawnie, Shambler zatrudnił na pewien czas jedną z legend PCW (jak się okazało później był to Bullzeye), aby trenowała z nim i pomogła szybciej osiągnąć pożądaną dyspozycję. Często fakt, że jest nierozpoznawalny, prowadzi do komicznych sytuacji, czasem Shambler po prostu za bardzo się stara, ale dzięki swojej bezkompromisowości planuje piąć się coraz wyżej, aż na sam szczyt. Wejście na ring Zaczyna grać Acid Drinkers “Pump the plastic heart”. W całej hali gasną światła, kiedy z głośników uderzają pierwsze takty melodii. Gdy postać zbliża się do wejścia, oświetlają je trzy reflektory. Kiedy idzie rampą wejściową w stronę ringu, po bokach zaczyna płonąć ogień na specjalnie zamontowanych pochodniach, a kilku wolontariusz z EWF Crew stoi obok rampy i trzyma sztuczne ognie wysoko w górze. Ciosy *'Fat Ass Slam' *'Ściana Placzu' Walls of Jericho *Brutalna Rzeczywistość pEvenflow DDT] *Spinebuster *Spear *German Suplex *Swinging Neckbreaker *Frog Splash *Scissors Kick *Death Valley Driver *DDT Osiągnięcia *'Polish Championship Wrestling' **1 x PCW Polish Championship **2 x PCW Stolica Championship **1 x PCW Hardcore Championship **1 x PCW Milenium Championship **1 x PCW Internet Championship **1 x PCW Tag Team Championship - z Krukiem Bilans walk (7-0-8) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy PCW